


Blue Butterfly

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Android/human sex, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Foreplay, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Una serie di flashfic e oneshot su Rudy e il suo modo di comunicare col mondo, tutte R18.1: Difettoso (Rudy x MX-43)2: Abitudine (Rudy x Sexbot)





	1. Difettoso

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta ancora all'uscita di Almost Human, ho deciso di farle finalmente vedere la luce. Ambientata in un qualsiasi momento della serie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcuno ha sostituito il software di un MX-43. Tocca a Rudy rimetterlo a posto.

Doveva immaginare che gestire un bot difettoso potesse essere difficile.  
Gli avevano parlato del problema che aveva quel MX-43: finito nelle mani di un pessimo tecnico che promuoveva l’assemblaggio fai-da-te, aveva ora il software di quello che una volta era un sexbot.  
Tornato nelle mani della polizia dopo un sequestro, gli avevano chiesto di sistemargli nuovamente la testa, di restituirgli quella che avevano chiamato dignità.  
E lui, armato di pazienza e cacciavite, aveva portato il bot nel suo laboratorio, e lo aveva fatto sedere accanto al tavolo da lavoro.  
Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, mentre con mani delicate passava sugli strumenti, cercando quello più adatto.  
  
“Potresti fare altro, con quelle dita così delicate.”  
  
Rudy guardò davanti a sé, il respiro improvvisamente bloccato. Lasciò un risolino nervoso, mentre prendeva una sottile cannuccia metallica.  
  
“Sei molto gentile, ma adesso abbiamo altro da fare.”  
  
Provò con voce appena tremante.  
  
“Quell’affare è abbastanza sottile da essere infilato in un posto molto delicato.”  
  
Questa volta deglutì. Sapeva che nonostante avesse il software di un sexbot, avesse ancora tutte le potenzialità di un MX, scanner incluso. Negare la propria lieve eccitazione non sarebbe servito.  
Si girò con un sorriso tirato sulle labbra, avvicinandosi a lui per poggiare la cannuccia sul suo orecchio, per poi infilarla lentamente nel condotto artificiale. Il bot aveva le labbra piegate in uno strano sorriso, che non aveva mai visto su quel viso normalmente impassibile.  
Deglutì di nuovo, cercando di non lasciare che il tremito delle mani diventasse troppo evidente. Poteva sentire il proprio membro indurirsi negli slip, e strofinare fastidiosamente contro la zip.

  
Controllò velocemente, e senza neanche troppa attenzione, i collegamenti nella CPU del bot, digitando qualche comando sulla tastiera azzurra che fluttuava accanto a lui.  
Il sorriso dell’androide continuava a turbarlo. Lui era quello che ne sapeva più di tutti, di sexbot, eppure… Lasciò un singulto mentre le dita grosse a agili dell’androide si posavano sul suo interno coscia. Si irrigidì, mentre quello iniziò a carezzarlo. Spostò gli occhi grigi sul volto del bot, mentre sentiva i tocchi leggeri rendergli ipersensibile la pelle.  
  
“Devi solo stare tranquillo, Rudy. Mi occuperò io di te.”  
  
Rudy chiuse gli occhi. Cedere alle avances di un bot in riparazione… neppure dotato di pene…! Non era professionale, per niente. Però aveva sempre fatto fatica ad arginare le carezze. Ma dopotutto, perché non poteva cedere, almeno una volta? Poi avrebbe sistemato la IA del bot, riportandolo nella monotona normalità di un MX-43. Non c’era nulla di male, no? Quelle attenzioni lo facevano sentire così bene…  
Il bot sorrise sentendo la tensione dell’uomo abbassarsi. Portò la mano più in alto, fino a toccare gentilmente il pube dell’uomo, carezzandogli con mani ferme il gonfiore che si trovava al di là della zip. Ascoltò Rudy deglutire, e stringere convulsamente le mani sulla sedia.  
MX alzò la mano abbastanza da prendere la zip, e abbassarla delicatamente. Infilò due dita nei pantaloni, ed estrasse il membro sottile e rigido dell’ingegnere. Rudy aveva le mani sudate, e il suo cuore pulsava velocemente. L’odore della sua eccitazione si sparse nei pochi metri cubi d’aria attorno a loro, ma abbastanza concentrato da far rispondere l’organo fantasma che MX avrebbe dovuto avere, ma di cui era privo.

Nonostante ciò, Rudy sentì un lieve gemito uscire dalla bocca del bot, come se fosse… eccitato. La presa sul membro divenne più urgente e meno attenta, e Rudy non riuscì a non piegarsi in avanti, stringendo i denti. Una goccia di liquido uscì dalla punta scoperta del suo membro, mentre le dita artificiali di MX-43 gli stringevano la base e i testicoli.  
Un tocco più pesante, e poco dopo venne nella sua mano, il liquido bianco, appiccicoso, sporcò il braccio artificiale del bot. Rudy sentì le gambe farsi gelatina, e ringraziò la sedia per evitargli la caduta. Sentì subito le palpebre farsi pesanti, ma combatté l’impulso di addormentarsi, e guardò il bot. Quello sorrideva ancora, la testa poggiata contro lo schienale, la cannuccia ancora nell’orecchio. Rudy sorrise, provando un sentimento di tenerezza per quel bot difettoso.  
  
“Su, rimetti le mani a posto. Dobbiamo lavorare.”


	2. Abitudine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando non riesce più a resistere alla solitudine, Rudy si rifugia nelle braccia di un sexbot.

Andare a sexbots è un’abitudine.  
Quando nessuno ti vede, quando nessuno sembra accorgersi della tua presenza.   
Avere degli occhi puntati addosso è… bello. Qualcuno con cui parlare, che ti ascolta con un sorriso, come se fosse interessato a te.  
Come se tu fossi… importante.  
  
Ti stendi sul letto e apri le gambe, stringendo le coperte. Chiudi gli occhi, mentre le dita morbide del bot ti carezzano le natiche. Strizzi le palpebre, mentre le falangi afferrano la pelle, affondandoci i polpastrelli dentro.   
Questa sera non vuoi farti guardare in volto. Hai chiesto al bot di prenderti da dietro, di non farti girare mai la testa. Non vuoi che ti veda malinconico, perché stasera neanche lui potrà curare completamente quello che senti. Ma cosa senti? Invidia? Nei confronti di Kennex e Dorian. Quante volte hai desiderato poter avere un DRN tutto per te, che si prendesse cura solo della tua persona? Ad un compagno umano, dopotutto, hai già rinunciato da tempo. Socchiudi le palpebre, guardando i cuscini rossi davanti a te. Il bot carezza l’ombra scura intorno al tuo ano ed emetti un mugolio, mentre senti un dito iniziare a prepararti.  
  
“Lasciati andare, Rudy.”  
  
Sussurra il tuo partner, con voce morbida. I cuscini rossi vanno fuori fuoco, e vedi solo nero.  
Ti concentri su quello che provi. La falange dell’indice ti sta carezzando all’ingresso, riesci a percepire la dolcezza che ci sta mettendo. Si muove lentamente, allargando il condotto stretto e non più abituato.  
  
“Sei stretto, qui.”  
  
La voce arriva come un’ondata calda, vibrante. Ti tiri un po’ su con i fianchi, alzando appena il sedere. Senti il dito affondare più profondamente in te, e gemi piano, tra i denti.  
  
“È… un po’… che non vengo. Non per… questo.”  
  
Riapri gli occhi velocemente, ti lecchi le labbra. Sei tornato lucido e vigile, vedere non aiuta a rilassarti. Il bot sembra capirlo. Con un intuito che non ti saresti mai aspettato da una macchina, si avvicina e ti bacia entrambe le palpebre. Sei tornato nel buio.  
Il dito dentro di te si muove di più, cerca con dolcezza il punto sensibile, la prostata. Sei sicuro che possa scannerizzarti il retto per trovarla, ma lui continua come se volesse essere guidato solo dai tuoi sospiri. È bravo, a non sembrare quello che è. Un androide.  
Stai già per pensare come sia squallido cercare di pensare a lui come a qualcuno che ti desidera, che la prostata viene sfiorata. Drizzi le gambe magre in un singulto, aggrappandoti forte alle lenzuola. Le dita che ti sfiorano i testicoli sono solo la ciliegina che corona la tua torta immaginaria.  
Spegnere il cervello, è questo che vuoi fare, quando vai da un sexbot. Non pensare, non pensare più.  
Ti inarchi come un gattino sotto le sue carezze, fino a sussurrare cose senza senso, preghiere, richieste, opinioni. Nonostante tutto, non gli chiedi di prenderti. Ti piace essere tediato in questo modo, essere cullato nel folle desiderio, guidato da un vortice di ormoni e libido.  
Ed effettivamente, per momenti che non sai calcolare, pensi solo al piacere, donato dalle sue dita, dalle sue dolci parole. Finché una carezza di troppo non ti fa eiaculare sulle sue mani, gentili e premurose.  
E come sempre, riesci ad addormentarti prima che i brutti pensieri tornino a parlare nella tua testa.  
Con la sensazione di essere importante per qualcuno.  
  
  
L’avevi già provata, questa sensazione.  
Quando avevi cercato di spiegare, mettendoci tutto il cuore, quello che provavi quando… creavi.  
Un discorso bellissimo, l’essenza del tuo cuore in un sublime bocciolo fiorito composto da parole.  
La passione che ti animava, che ti dava la volontà di creare cose meravigliose, espressa in un caleidoscopio di sfumature perfette.  
Eri così orgoglioso della precisione con la quale avevi espresso cosa avevi dentro.  
Prima che Alexio ti scoppiasse a ridere in faccia.  
  
Ora, di nuovo, tutta la vergogna che provavi per aver visto in un solo momento la tua ragione d’essere ridimensionata ad una marea di cazzate, ti sta soverchiando.  
Ti sei rannicchiato a terra, nascondendoti alla loro vista. Non vuoi essere visto. Non vuoi essere guardato. Le mani eleganti ti isolano dai giudizi del mondo.  
Senti ancora in maniera ovattata la risata di Paul. Ma tutto è confuso, stai andando in panico, e lo sai perché senti il cuore battere forte forte, e le mani sudate, e il corpo freddo.  
Ti trovi a desiderare di avere un DRN come Dorian che analizzi le tue funzioni vitali, si accorga dei tuoi problemi e ti prenda per mano, portandoti via, in un posto sicuro.  
Dove nessun umano potrà entrare.  
La memoria audio del bot che ha cercato di ucciderti è attiva, e ha riprodotto fedelmente tutta la scena. Già quando hai sentito i primi risolini dei tuoi colleghi hai sentito le gambe farsi di gelatina. Alle grandi scompisciate finali, stavi tremando violentemente.  
Ma non c’è nessun Dorian a portarti in salvo. Non c’è nessun John a rassicurarti che va tutto bene, che starai alla grande.  
Solo la vergogna più profonda per quello che sei e che sei sempre stato.


End file.
